


Maszyna do lodów

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, RK to trochę świnia bez sumienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: JEST UPALNIE I MUSIAŁAM ODREAGOWAĆ. Rok temu w tej samej sytuacji napisałam HanCona, więc teraz przyszła kolej na Reed900 XDSmacznego.





	Maszyna do lodów

Stękając boleśnie, Gavin wtoczył się do mieszkania po porannym joggingu i dramatycznie rzucił na łóżko. Rozwalił się na kołdrze z rozłożonymi kończynami, po czym zaczął powoli i metodycznie rozpuszczać się i wsiąkać w pościel. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Nie miał za to wątpliwości, że już na dworze upał zdążył z niego wyżąć co najmniej trzy litry potu.

\- Loda, Jezus, chcę loda - jęknął rozdzierająco. 

Siedzący przy stoliku pod oknem RK zerknął na niego, odłożył tablet i podszedł do łóżka. Przyklęknął nad stękającym Gavinem i bez słowa zaczął ściągać mu szorty. Gavin poderwał głowę z poduszki.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!

\- Wyraziłeś ochotę na loda - odparł RK.

\- Nie takiego! - Gavin odpędził go machnięciem ręki. - Durny seksbot! Chcę prawdziwego. Zimnego. Umieram - wyjaśnił i znów opadł na poduszkę, zamykając oczy.

\- Ach - powiedział RK. - Masz na myśli lody.

\- Lodaaaaa - potwierdził Gavin i wystawił język, by ziać jak pies.

RK przeskanował go zatroskanym spojrzeniem. Panujące od początku lata upały stanowiły poważne wyzwanie dla ludzkiego organizmu, a Gavin dodatkowo uparł się, by kontynuować swój poranny trening, mimo że żar lał się z nieba już od najwcześniejszych godzin. Gdyby RK miał sumienie, czułby się trochę winny tej sytuacji. To jego uwaga sprawiła bowiem, że detektyw zapałał nagłą chęcią popracowania nad swoją sylwetką. RK nie poczuwał się jednak do winy. Fakt, że mięciutki brzuch Gavina stanowił idealną poduszkę pod głowę ładującego akumulatory androida, był niezaprzeczalny i godny podkreślenia przy każdej okazji i RK nie rozumiał, dlaczego Gavin spłonął gniewnym rumieńcem, gdy android go o tym poinformował. To nie jego wina, że Gavin uznał komplement za przytyk pod adresem swojego mięśnia piwnego i zdecydował się go pozbyć, narażając własne zdrowie i kompletnie lekceważąc uczucia i wygodę RK.

RK spojrzał teraz tęsknie na rzeczony mięsień, falujący gwałtownie w rytm Gavinowego dyszenia. Był mniejszy. Bardziej zwarty. Przyklejona do niego mokra podkoszulka z logo DPD ujawniała pierwsze, nieznaczne jeszcze zarysy tak zwanego kaloryfera. RK nie potrzebował ani porównywać najnowszego skanu ze swoją bazą danych na temat Gavina, ani posuwać się do badań empirycznych - macania - by wiedzieć, że mięsień stał się również twardszy. Niewygodny. RK zacisnął wargi. Troska w jego wzroku przerodziła się w irytację.

Gavin powinien był wziąć jego zdanie pod uwagę, kiedy podejmował decyzję. RK, pomimo ciepłych uczuć żywionych wobec detektywa, nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem.

Dioda na jego skroni zatoczyła powolne żółte kółko. Syntetyczne synapsy iskrzyły się, formując plan sabotażu. Był zadziwiająco prosty. Wystarczyło spełnić zachciankę Gavina. 

RK w ciągu kilku nanosekund przeszukał internet i ściągnął odpowiednią aplikację, po czym przekalibrował kilka ustawień w swoim systemie, nie spuszczając głodnego wzroku z unoszącego się i opadającego brzucha Gavina. Następnie udał się do kuchni, gdzie otworzył panel na piersi i przez chwilę gmerał we własnych wnętrznościach, przesuwając komponenty z miejsca na miejsce i przełączając kabelki, robiąc miejsce dla plastikowego pojemnika, który zdjął z suszarki. Zamknął panel. Wyjął z lodówki paczkę mrożonych truskawek i karton mleka. Otworzył usta - jego szczęka wysunęła się przy tym z zawiasów, umożliwiając rozwarcie szersze niż u człowieka - wsypał w nie kilka garści truskawek i szklankę brązowego cukru. Dodał jeszcze jedną szklankę. Dla pewności jeszcze kilka łyżeczek cukru. Organizm ludzki przerabia cukier na tłuszcz. Popił wszystko mlekiem. Jego wnętrzności ożyły, stalowe śmigło jednego z wewnętrznych wiatraczków kruszyło owoce i przesuwało je do plastikowego pojemnika, gdzie drugi wiatraczek mieszał owocowo-lodową masę z cukrem i mlekiem. Mocując pojemnik, RK oplótł go siecią rurek termostatycznych, które teraz tłoczyły ciekły azot i zapobiegały rozgrzaniu lodowej substancji. Azot, przechowywany w termostatycznej poduszeczce położonej niedaleko pompy regulacyjnej, miał za zadanie utrzymywać pobrany na miejscu zbrodni materiał genetyczny w stanie nienaruszonym, aż RK dostarczy go do laboratorium. RK bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia - którego, jak już powiedziano, nie posiadał - poświęcił cały jego zapas na ukręcenie dla Gavina lodów idealnych.

Kiedy proces kręcenia został zakończony - tak zaawansowanej maszynie jak RK zabrało to niecałe sześć minut - RK udał się do sypialni, gdzie Gavin już nie stękał, tylko leżał nieruchomo z nadal zamkniętymi oczami. Otworzył jedno z nich, kiedy RK przysiadł na łóżku.

\- Gdzie lód?

Lody, chciał poprawić RK, ale zmienił zdanie. W końcu deser należało jakoś przetransportować z jego wnętrza do ust i żołądka Gavina, prawda? Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: podtuczyć detektywa porcją słodkich kalorii, a jednocześnie samemu przeżyć chwilę przyjemności. Warto poświęcić niuanse gramatyki dla niewinnej gry słów.

RK rozciągnął się na łóżku obok Gavina i rozpiął spodnie. Prowizoryczna maszynka do lodów w jego piersi zaczęła buczeć i terkotać, przepychając gęstą, kremową masę w kierunku jego krocza. Gavin rozchylił drugą powiekę i oblizał się mimowolnie na widok biokomponentu #8571y, na czubku którego zaczynała się już gromadzić biała, lepka substancja.

\- Serio, RK? - spytał płaczliwym głosem. - Nie mam siły się ruszyć.

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę - odparł RK. Wczepił palce we włosy Gavina i przyciągnął jego głowę do swojego podbrzusza, gdzie po krótkich i udawanych protestach Gavin ochoczo zabrał się do roboty, pomrukując z zaskoczonym zadowoleniem, gdy odkrył słodką, zimną niespodziankę.

Z doświadczenia RK wiedział, że Gavin też był dobry w robieniu lodów. Kilka takich sesji i jego brzuch odzyska utraconą puszystość.

**Author's Note:**

> Koleżanka kiedyś zbeształa mnie, jak powiedziałam, że chcę loda. Bo to zimne i słodkie to ponoć zawsze powinno być w liczbie mnogiej. Sama jestem grammar nazi, ale lód czy lody to akurat dla mnie wsio ryba, jednakowoż postanowiłam zrobić z tego fik XD


End file.
